AT THE BUS HALTE
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: Hinata sudah lama menyukai Sasuke cowok yang selalu berada dalam bus dengannya tapi sepertinya tidak ada kesempatan dengannya


**AT THE BUS HALTE**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei **

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru **

**Pairing : SASUHINA (always)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, dan sederet kesalahan penulisan lainnya**

Halo Minna-san Haruta kembali lagi, wah banyak juga yang menyukai ``GIVE LOVE'' terima kasih karena sudah membacanya, karena saya author SASUHINA rasanya kurang lengkap jika saya tidak menulisnya dalam versi pairing favorit saya ini. Bagi penggemar SASUHINA selamat menikmati.

Don't like don't read

Hinata berlari menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai sepi, hari ini Hinata terlambat pulang sekolah karena harus membantu Iruka-sensei merapikan buku tugas yang dikumpulkan dari teman-temannya.

Matahari hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya Hinata masih berlari menuju halte bus terdekat, ``semoga saja masih sempat,'' Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat halte bus yng kosong. ``sudah kuduga,''

Hinata duduk di halte, menunggu bus yang menuju ke rumahnya dengan wajah sedih atau bisa dibilang cemberut. Tidak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggunya datang Hinata segera masuk dan duduk di tempat paling belakang.

Ketika pintu bus akan tertutup seorang pemuda menghentikannya dan masuk ke dalam bus dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ``untung belum terlambat,'' pemuda itu lalu duduk tepat di depan Hinata.

Perlahan namun pasti sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis Hinata.

HINATA POV

Perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga, sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 di Konoha Senior High School. Pemuda yang duduk didepanku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aku selalu memperhatikannya dari kelas satu.

Dia selalu naik bus yang sama denganku, setiap hari aku selalu memperhatikannya mungkin sekarang bisa dibilang aku menyukainya.

Syukurlah sore ini aku bisa melihatnya, kelas kami yang berbeda membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya di sekolah. Karena aku juga hampir tidak pernah bergaul di sekolah aku hanya tahu namanya.

Entah sampai kapan hubungan kami seperti ini terus, berbicara dengannya saja sepertinya aku tidak mampu. Aku hanya berharap ada keajaiban datang dalam kehidupanku.

END OFF HINATA POV

Bus pun berhenti di halte yang dituju, Sasuke turun diikuti dengan Hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan di depannya yang tampak sepi jalan itu jauh dari perumahan, di sepanjang jalan itu hanya ada rumput yang mulai meninggi.

Tidak jauh dari Sasuke Hinata berjalan mengikutinya dalam diam, bukan maksud Hinata mengikuti sasuke tapi memang jalan menuju rumah mereka sama meskipun rumah Sasuke masih lebih jauh dari Hinata.

Rumah Hinata dan Sasuke memang terletak di pinggir desa Konoha tempatnya hampir seluruhnya terdiri dari bukit dan tentu saja berada di dekat pantai.

Sedangkan Konoha Senior High School terletak hampir di tengah desa konoha oleh karena itu untuk pergi ke sana Hinata biasanya menggunakan bus.

Angin mulai berhembus dari arah lautan dengan kencang Hinata merapikan ujung roknya yang tertiup angin, hal itu wajar saja karena jalanan yang tengah dia lewati sekarang seperti bukit yah lumayan tinggi.

Hinata kesulitan menahan roknya karena angin semakin kencang dia melihat ke depan Sasuke masih berjalan dengan tenang. ``semoga dia tidak berbalik dan melihatku'' pikir hinata.

Sekali lagi angin datang kali ini rok Hinata Sampai terangkat sedikit Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya sampai akhirnya Hinata terjatuh karena tidak melihat ada batu di depannya.

``bruk''

``aduh,''

``kau tidak apa-apa?,''

``i..iya aku…!,'' ketika melihat siapa yang menolongnya mendadak kata-kata Hinata terpotong.

Lama Hinata terdiam memandang wajah orang itu err maksudnya Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke yang menolongnnya karena hanya ada mereka berdua sendiri di tempat itu.

Sasuke juga tetap di tempatnya entah apa yang ada di pikirannya ia juga terus menatap wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah seperti tomat buah kesukaannya.

Akhirnya sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah tampan milik Sasuke. ``Ayo sini kubantu,'' Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya.

Masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan Hinata masih diam menatap Sasuke. ``Halo?!,'' sampai akhirnya Sasuke melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

``Ah iya a…aku baik-baik saja,'' Hinata akhirnya sadar dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Setelah berdiri dengan sempurna Hinata membersihkan roknya yang kotor dia lalu menyadari sesuatu ketika tadi waktu dia jatuh roknya sedikit terangkat kan?.

``apa kau melihatnya tadi?,''

``melihat apa?,''

``Kau pasti melihatnya,'' wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

``Apa maksudmu?,'' Sasuke mulai bingung setelah satu menit berpikir mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, ``apa kau berpikir aku mengintipmu?!.''

Hinata masih menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. ``Menurutmu kenapa dari tadi aku berjalan di depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang?! Kau baik-baik saja kan, aku duluan.''

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, dia mungkin sengaja mempercepat jalannya hingga dalam waktu lima menit saja Hinata sudah tidak melihat punggung sasuke lagi.

Hinata menunduk lesu ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Malu dan sedih itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang, rasanya kalau bisa Hinata ingin mengiris pergelangan tangannya sekarang tapi Hinata masih mengurungkan niatnya karena dia masih belum jadi pacar Sasuke.

Hinata kembali berjalan dengan lesu hari ini merupakan hari paling sial untuknya. Kenapa saat Hinata memandang Sasuke dari jauh dia tidak pernah menyadari kehadiran Hinata, sekarang saat percakapan pertama mereka Hinata malah membuat Sasuke marah.

``Dewi Fortuna memang tidak berpihak padaku,''

Xxxxatthebushaltexxxx

Sore hari di tepi pantai, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam, Hinata Hyuuga berdiri di tepi pantai dengan memakai gaun pengantin.

Gaun yang dipakainya berlengan pendek dengan panjang rok yang hanya satu cm di atas lututnya.

Rambutnya panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, puncak kepalanya dihiasi dengan bunga putih yang melingkar di kepalannya membentuk sebuah mahkota, di ujung mahkota itu ada kain putih yang menutupi seluruh rambut Hinata sungguh cantik.

Ditangannya Hinata memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih. Ia menatap ke arah lautan dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang bahu Hinata dari belakang, hinata berbalik dan ternyata orang itu Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke memakai setelan jas berwarna putih dengan bunga mawar putih di saku jas bagian kirinya. Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata membuat wajah Hinata mulai memerah.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi.

``BUK'' sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepala pantat ayam milik Sasuke.

``Uchiha sialan beraninya kau mendekati adikku!,'' ternyata pukulan itu berasal dari Neji Hyuuga kakak sepupu Hinata.

``Nii-san kenapa ada di sini?,'' tanya Hinata bingung.

``Itu bukan urusanmu Hinata, hei Uchiha kembalikan adikku,''

``Gawat Hinata ayo pergi,'' Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Hinata, mereka berlari menyusuri pantai disusul oleh Neji di belakang yang mengejar mereka berdua.

``HINATA SADAR''

``Hinata….,''

``Hinata ayo bangun,''

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya yang dia lihat adalah wajah neji yang tengah kebingungan.

``Hinata ayo bangun,''

Hinata yang baru mambuka matanya memandang tempat disekitarnya, ternyata dia berada di dalam dapur, jadi yang tadi itu mimpi?

``Hinata kau kenapa? Kau pasti bermimpi yang aneh kan tadi aku lihat wajahmu memerah,''

``Ti..tidak ada apa-apa Nii-san!,'' Hinata memegang wajahnya memeriksa apakah wajahnya memerah.

``A…sepertinya memang benar, kira-kira siapa ya?! Mungkin Sasu…,'' kata-kata Neji terputus karena Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya.

``Ne..Neji-nii hentikan!,'' wajah hinata tambah memerah.

``Hmph,'' melihat Neji yang hampir kehabisan napasnya Hinata segera melepas tangannya dari mulut Neji.

``Gomen ne Nii-san,'' setelah meminta maaf Hinata langsung berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya Hinata berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

``Memang sih kemarin itu keajaiban aku bisa bicara dengan Sasuke tapi kenapa aku mengacaukan semuanya,'' Hinata mengacak poninya frustasi.

Xxxxatthebushaltexxxx

Hari ini adalah hari senin, saatnya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Seperti biasa Hinata pergi ke sekolahnya dengan menaiki bus.

Awalnya Hinata gugup karena dia tahu Sasuke pasti akan naik bus yang sama dengannya, tapi semua itu hilang saat Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke bahkan sampai bus akan berangkat pun Sasuke tidak muncul.

Setelah sampai di halte yang dekat dengan sekolahnya Hinata berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Tapi sebelum sampai di sana Hinata sudah menghentikan langkahnya, sekarang di depan gerbang sekolahnya Hinata melihat Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis dengan akrab bahkan Sasuke bisa tertawa lepas kali ini.

Hinata tersenyum ya senyum yang sangat manis ``Sasuke memang sangat tampan kalau tersenyum seperti itu,'' tapi ketika melihat gadis yang ada di samping Sasuke senyum Hinata berganti menjadi tawa miris, ``tapi kenapa harus sama gadis itu kenapa bukan aku.''

Sepanjang jam pelajaran hari ini Hinata tidak bisa konsentrasi dia hanya memikirkan siapa perempuan yang bersama Sasuke tadi pagi, Hinata melamun sambil membuat bangau kertas.

Sore hari sepulang sekolah Hinata kembali berjalan dengan lesu, seharian ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Padahal Hinata belum bertemu Sasuke lagi sejak kejadian tadi pagi.

Setelah sampai di halte bus Hinata berdiri menunggu bus yang menuju ke rumahnya, sesekali dia melihat sekitarnya mencari Sasuke tapi hasilnya nihil sepertinya hari ini Sasuke tidak pulang dengan bus.

Hinata mengambil bangau kertas yang tadi dibuatnya di kelas lalu meletakkannya di sudut halte bus,``semoga dengan begini perasaanku padanya bisa hilang.''

Hinata masuk ke dalam bus duduk di tempat yang biasanya, Hinata melihat tempat di depannya. ``huh aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.''

Hinata berbalik melihat keluar jendela, dalam sekejap matanya melebar, bukankah itu Sasuke jadi dia pulang naik sepeda dengan gadis itu.

Oh rasanya Hinata ingin menangis sekarang tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena tahu semua akan sia-sia saja.``Sasuke-kun, sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi.''

Setelah bus berhenti di tempat yang ditujunya Hinata turun. Ketika turun dari bus Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kenapa harus Sasuke dan gadis itu berhenti dan berjalan di depan Hinata tidak cukupkah Hinata merasa sakit hati seharian ini?!

Hinata akhirnya mempercepat jalannya sehingga dia tidak melihat adegan yang ada di depannya lebih lama lagi.

Tapi tanpa Hinata sadari ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sasuke, ``Nii-san ada apa?,'' gadis yang ada di sebelah Sasuke bertanya dengan khawatir. ``Tidak ada apa-apa kok.''

Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting dirinya di atas kasur kesayangannya. ``hah kenapa hari ini malah lebih buruk dari kemarin,'' Hinata benar-benar akan mengutuk dewi fortuna sekarang.

Hal ini terus berlangsung hingga beberapa hari berikutnya. Hinata kini hanya pasrah melihat Sasuke pun sepertinya sulit sekali sekarang.

Hari ini adalah hari jumat sehingga sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat dari hari biasanya, karena hari masih siang Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pantai yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata.

Hinata berjalan dengan lesu ditangannya ada sebuah origami berbentuk hati, sepertinya Hinata benar-benar patah hati sekarang,

Hinata melihat ada sebuah celah dalam batu karang ia lalu memasukkan origami itu ke dalamnya.

Xxxxatthebushaltexxxx

Hari ini seperti biasanya Hinata menunggu bus sendirian di halte kali ini dia tidak berharap bisa melihat sang pujaan hati di sana.

Bus hari ini penuh hanya tinggal tempat duduk yang berada paling belakang yang kosong itu oun hanya pas untuk dua orang untung saja Hinata seorang diri.

Ketika pintu bus akan tertutup, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Setelah mengatur napasnya orang itu duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata tidak peduli dengan kedatangan orang itu matanya sibuk melihat keluar jendela. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahunya.

Terkejut Hinata berbalik ternyata orang yang tadi tertidur di bahunya. ``a..ano,'' dari model rambutnya Hinata langsung menyadari kalau orang ini adalah laki-laki.

``a..ano, apakah anda tidur?,'' wajah orang itu masih belum jelas jadi hinata sedikit menunduk untuk dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

Tapi ketika itu juga orang itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, sehingga dapat dipastikan dia dan orang itu hampir berciuman ingat hampir.

Hinata terkejut sontak saja wajahnya memerah, apalagi setelah dia tahu kalau orang yang ada di sampingnya adalah Sasuke.

``Pinjam bahumu sebentar aku lelah,'' Sasuke kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

Hinata hanya sedikit mengangguk dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Tidak mungkin, kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?

``Ini, kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa kau menghindar dariku,'' Sasuke memberikan sesuatu pada Hinata, melihat benda itu Hinata tersenyum sepertinya ia ingin menangis sekarang, ``i..ini kan origami yang kubuat dari mana kau mendapatkannya?.''

``Tidak mungkin!,'' mata Hinata sedikit melebar. ``Ya aku memungutnya di halte dan di pantai,'' Hinata membaca tulisan yang ada pada origami berbentuk hati yang dibuatnya di situ ada tulisan ``AKU MENYUKAIMU SASUKE'' sepertinya tanpa sadar Hinata menulisnya.

Sasuke bangun dan menatap Hinata ``aku juga menyukaimu sudah sejak lama,'' dan kini dia tersenyum.

``Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang biasa bersamamu itu?,''

``Oh itu Shion adik sepupuku dia baru tinggal dengan keluargaku karena lebih dekat dengan sekolahnya,''

``hah, jadi,'' Hinata bisa tersenyum lega sekarang semua masalah telah selesai dalam sekejap saja. Dan tanpa Hinata tahu dewi fortuna tengah tersenyum sambil melihatnya.

OWARI

HAH wah akhirnya selesai juga, apakah fic ini sudah lumayan panjang? Ok tanpa banyak bacot lagi saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk:

Lutfisyahrizal, Arata Aurora (yang ini sudah kupanjangin), NamikazeARES (ah maaf saya bukan anak SMP saya baru saja tamat SMA), Dorara Doremi, Immanuel febriano, Hyull, Pajar Juventini dan (kalau ada ide untuk NaruSaku mungkin aku akan buat lagi).

Arigato ne minna

Setelah ini aku akan fokus pada Koizora sampai tamat. Terima kasih bagi reader yang mau membaca cerita saya ini dan untuk yang terakhir saya minta

R

E

V

I

E

W

Jane


End file.
